Old Starpolar Drama Post
This is an old notepadcc post written by SOMEGUY123 back in June 2015 about drama that happened between Trollpasta Wiki and Starpolar Wiki. I found this in my Wii U internet browser bookmarks, and it's been rotting there for almost a year now, so I figured I post it here to keep it saved. Ah, those were interesting times weren't they? lol ---- I'm tired right now so I'm gonna greentext it >3 days ago on starpolar >I get bored so I shitpost about people censoring history for basically no reason >bitter who found out about starpolar a few days ago spotted me on chat and thought I was shitposting >he comes there and shitposts too >we both get banned and laugh >I post the screenshots on facebook for fun I sincerely apologize for this as I had no idea that it was going to cause a huge shitstorm, I'll delete them if you want >go to tpwc and talk about some old videogames with carter >a few minutes later finn joins >he talks about seeing the screenshots on my FB >he says "kek, we should raid starpolar once" >I say "no, you'd get in big trouble lol" >he keeps saying that >I tell him to stop >he does stop >I log off and watch some rerun of a movie I missed a few days ago >log back in 2 hours later >TPWC and fb organized a raid on starpolar >say "you fucking idiots, for the love of god, i've said this a thousand of times already, if you organize a raid on another wiki this wiki will get shut down" on tpwc >on fb people are trying to frame maulle for the raid >I say "ahahahaha kek", and a few seconds later I say "seriously though, don't do it pls, they'll think TPWC brought their friends to raid starpolar" >the ones who did the raid were already punished along with me and finn even though we didn't do anything >appeal the ban to fatal but finn remained banned for giving them the idea >say OK >finn posts stuff against starpolar on FB >I didn't mind them >fast forward to today >a few tpwc users use socks to shitpost on starpolar >a few starpolar users think it's me and finn >tell them it's not us and to ban the socks >I warn fatal for a few more raids tpwc was planning to do >he bans them just in time >I log off and come back 1 hour later on TPWC to see an anti-starpolar circlejerk >I tell them to stop and they do >fast forward a few minutes later >starpolar chat crashes because someone from MLP wiki found out that it was starpolar raiding them >the MLP user was sick of their shit so he made socks and... idk? I think he used a spambot? i dont even know how the MLP user found out or who they are, a TPWC user told me that they were on MLP chat when this happened anyway that's kinda irrelevant seeing as he has stopped back to the story >people on starpolar blame finn for this >they go on tpwc and shitpost >they leave >515 comes and starts talking about fascism >find out I'm banned on starpolar and now we're here where I am writing this appear TL;DR: I don't like being blamed for crap I didn't do, hell I even think raiding is the worst type of trolling, however, I sincerely apologize for the facebook post and I hope you forgive me, I assure you that I will never post something like that again, but I'm not sure about finn since he doesn't take that stuff seriously. I will remove the facebook post if you want me to Category:Starpolar Category:Drama